


Mental Image

by Oliver__Niko



Series: FE3H Wank Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fantasizing, Implications of Felix's power kink once again, M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Ashe accidentally induced a whimper from Felix during training. The sound hasn't left his mind.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: FE3H Wank Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861228
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Mental Image

**Author's Note:**

> Take two of uploading this as I accidentally did so yesterday at first, pfft.
> 
> Oliver not include Felix's power kink in every fic challenge. I hope you enjoy!

A single sound is all it took.

It resounds in Ashe repeatedly, over and over again. A sound he had no idea could exist. It’s enough for him to have fled to his room, sat on the bed and lean forward, hands in his hair as shallow breaths escape his lips.

“ _Train with me, Felix! I want to practise close combat.”_

As a skilled archer, his strength lies in long-ranged attacks, however it is vital for him to also have enough skill to survive, should an enemy get close to him. A short bow is useful, but he has also been practising with other weapons and testing them individually. He is already adept with a lance. Some time ago, after all, Byleth decided he should train to be a Bow Knight.

Felix seemed to be a good choice. His self-taught style with his sword and using his whole body is a perfect choice. Or at least, it had been before something else came into play.

Ashe began adapting to Felix’s movements. He had finally been able to pull off his own victory, a triumphant grin on his face.

Before … a whimper. Not of pain, no. With Felix’s back against the floor, Ashe hovering above him with an arrow held against his neck, he released a sound unlike any Ashe has heard from him. All because of a mistake on his end; his leg slid between Felix’s, accidentally rubbing against his crotch.

It was surely not enough to induce such a whimper, a sound Ashe would only expect to hear from one aroused. There must have been something there to bring out this sound, alongside that accidental friction against Felix; something Ashe had done.

There had, of course, been no time to question it. As Ashe leaped back, stuttering apologies, Felix scrambled to his own feet and was quick to hurry away. Ashe thought the warmth in his face would have indicated an incredibly deep blush. He doubts, even then, that his face was as red as Felix’s, soon to be hidden when the swordsman’s back faced Ashe.

That sound has not left him. He would say it’s haunting him, although it seems to be the opposite; it is _captivating._ How such a proud swordsman, so assertive, can release such a helpless noise.

“Goddess, don’t think of that,” Ashe says to himself, feeling heat rush to his crotch. It’s not appropriate, to have such thoughts of your friend, much less … No, he can’t. He _can’t._

But that image of Felix sprawled beneath Ashe, that single sound, is too much for him to handle. He is soon cursing under his breath and hurriedly yanking down his trousers and underwear, almost clumsy when reaching for lubrication by how strangely desperate he is.

“I’m sorry, Felix,” he says, breathing out deeply. He wonders what his friends would say if they knew what he was about to do. _Sylvain_ would probably encourage him. Everyone else, however … Either way, he’s applied some of the lube to his hand to assist with running it down his hardening erection, a moan escaping him.

As his hand begins to pump, he tries to think of something other than Felix, but that is far from possible when he’s the cause of this in the first place. Ashe imagines the scene in clearer detail instead. Felix on his back beneath him, hands resting by his head, eyes blinking from shock. That whimper from rosebud lips … What else could induce such sounds? If a single, accidental touch was enough to bring that out of him, what else could Ashe do in order to hear far, far more?

He lets out a groan. Nothing can stop his mind from wandering. He wonders if that whimper also means Felix lacks experience in sexual encounters—such a thing is not to be judged, but rather, Ashe cannot help fantasising about being his first. Whispers of reassurance, kisses pressed on trembling shoulders, hands grasping onto those pale hips as Ashe enters him from behind—

“ _Felix,”_ Ashe moans, increasing the pace of his hand. Goddess, he knows he has had at least a little crush on Felix before, has pined over him, but … Never has he pictured anything like this. He wants to hear more, see more, take Felix into a high he has never been to. Ashe could take care of him exactly how he needs, give him all that is required to make him whimper, moan, again and again.

Focusing on this image brings Ashe to his limit before long. He bites his lip to stifle a cry when he finds his release in his hand. His body relaxes, head leaning back with a large exhale. Guilt is quick to find him.

Although what is stronger than this guilt is his desire. As he cleans himself up, Felix doesn’t quite leave his mind. And it is not all about that moment either. Perhaps Ashe’s crush is not as small as he has always believed, for now he imagines what would come after. Holding Felix close, telling him how well he did, kissing him, cuddling, everything as sweet as honey.

Ashe smiles sadly to himself. It will never happen, but he can surely dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to find me on Twitter too @nikobynight for my drawings this week as well.


End file.
